1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to position marking devices and more particularly pertains to a bookmark for recording a reader's position within a book.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of position marking devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, position marking devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art position marking devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,778,201; 5,237,956; 4,285,532; 4,395,057; 4,437,685.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a bookmark for recording a reader's position within a book which includes a mounting band securable about the cover of the book, with a positioning band coupled to the mounting band, and a marker member coupled to the positioning band which may be placed over the corner of the desired page to record the reader's position within the book.
In these respects, the bookmark according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of recording a reader's position within a book.